


A Bird Of Your Choice

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Sort of fantasy AU, Witches, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane is turned into a bird after breaking into the wrong witch's tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird Of Your Choice

Shaw was going to eat his words. Better thief than him, yeah right. He’d like to see Shaw get into the witch’s tower.

Patrick looked around for something to take, something that would prove he had been inside the tower. He was standing in a large circular room with a glass dome for a ceiling. Glass displays circled the walls and Patrick wandered along them but nothing inside caught his eye. He looked to the centre of the room. The floor was etched with interlocking circles of different types of metals, so many curves that it looked like a giant Celtic knot. He could feel a hum of magic about it but in the centre was a pedestal holding a large glowing crystal. Patrick hesitantly stepped across the outside ring and grew bolder when nothing happened, walking across to the pedestal. The crystal was beautiful. He hadn’t been able to tell from further away but it was shaped like a rose. He reached out to touch it.

His hand froze just as his fingers were about to close around the crystal. Patrick looked down in surprise and tried to pull his hand away but it wouldn’t budge.

“That does not belong to you young man,” an accented voice scolded from behind him.

“Sorry,” Patrick said quickly. “I’ll just be going now.”

The witch sighed. “I am afraid not. What lesson would you learn if I allowed you to simply walk away?”

“No, really,” Patrick said. “I’ve learned my lesson, stealing is wrong and I won’t so it again.”

“I think a bird would suit you,” the witch said not listening. “What type would you prefer?”

Patrick wasn’t sure if she was serious or not and struggled to move.

“Very well, I shall decide for you. I have always held a fondness for chickadees.”

Patrick felt himself falling and panicked, throwing his arms out to stop himself and panicking more when he saw wings instead.

“Mother? What are you doing?” A new voice came into the room.

Patrick saw the open door and made a break for it. The newcomer caught him out of the air and Patrick struggled to free himself.

“It’s okay little guy.”

_Jonny?_ Patrick thought, his surprise at meeting someone he knew bringing him out of his blind panic.

“Who is this mother?” Jonny asked suspiciously as Patrick stilled in his hands.

Patrick chirped happily, Jonny would fix this.

“A young man who tried to steal from me. Keep him if you like or release him in the garden.”

_No!_ Patrick thought as Jonny left the room, bringing him along. _You’re supposed to tell her to change me back!_ He pecked Jonny’s fingers in annoyance.

“Ouch! Stop that,” Jonny scolded opening his hand. “It’s not my fault, she’ll turn you back when she thinks you deserve it. Do you want to go outside? The garden’s protected, you won’t have to worry about cats or anything.”

There was no way he was leaving Jonny. He fluttered up onto Jonny’s shoulder, pressing up against his neck.

“All right,” Jonny said. “You can stay with me then.”

 

Jonny grew accustomed to having the little bird with him over the next couple of days. There were no classes for the next week so he had nothing better to do than lounge about the tower and it was nice having some company.

“I wonder who you are?” he asked idly as he was lying on the couch in the library, his book lying forgotten on the table next to him as he talked to the bird sitting on his chest. He thought he must be someone that he knew but none of his friends were missing. He ruffled the tiny feathers on the bird’s head.

“Here you are Jonathan,” his mother said stepping into the library. She smiled seeing the two of them. “You seem to have grown rather attached to each other.”

Jonny shrugged. “He’s good company. Quiet.”

“I was going to ask for your help with a spell but I can see you’re busy.”

“I’m not—” Jonny started to say as his mother walked out of the library but the bird on his chest suddenly turned back into a person. “Patrick?” he gasped staring into the familiar face in front of his.

“Uh hi Jonny.”

Jonny shoved him off and Patrick hit the floor with a heavy thud.

“What the fuck Patrick?” Jonny demanded. “I don’t hear from you for weeks and then you break into my mother’s house?”

“I didn’t know she was your mother!” Patrick explained scrambling to his feet. “Do you think I would have broken in here if I had?”

“Because you might have had to talk to me then?” Jonny snapped, standing up and stalking out of the library.

“Jonny wait!” Patrick scrambled to his feet and rushed after him. “I was going to call you I swear!”

“Yeah? What stopped you? Did you get turned into a turtle?”

“I was afraid!”

Jonny stopped and looked at him. “What? Why?”

“I really like you and I thought maybe you wouldn’t feel the same way but these last couple of days…I really wish I had called you,” Patrick finished quietly.

“Me too.”

Patrick looked up at him hopefully. “Do you think maybe I could have a second chance?”

“Well you have met my mother and still want to date me,” Jonny said starting to smile.

“Yes!” Patrick threw his hands up in the air. “Can we go back to what you were doing on the couch in there?”

“Sure chickadee.”

“Please tell me that nickname isn’t going to become a permanent thing,” Patrick pleaded.

Jonny just smiled at him and walked back into the library.


End file.
